Alternative Uses
by Presence
Summary: The Konoha kunoichis discuss how their partners' use their techniques to...enhance certain situations. Rated for sexual references throughout, though nothing explicit. Certain spoilers for the manga. Hope you find it amusing.


Just a quick heads up, the story is very slightly AU and is set somewhat three or so years on from the current manga. In case you missed the warning in the summary, **this story is very sexually orientated**. Enjoy the workings of my pervy mind!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hinata thanked the lady behind the till and made her way over to where the other girls were sitting. Ino, Sakura and Tenten had occupied a table, and she took her seat next to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi stretched and sighed, glancing at her watch.

"Hmm, 2pm. They should be back by now…"

Ino laughed. "Stop fretting Sakura. They'll be fine."

"I know that," huffed Sakura. "It's just that it's been almost a week since I've seen Sasuke; I miss him."

"I bet that's not all you miss," smirked Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk." She mimed making big puppy dog eyes. "Oh Shikamaru, I've missed your big, hard-"

She was interrupted by Hinata spluttering on her drink. Tenten laughed. "Oh come on Hinata. You've been dating Naruto for like six months now. You trying to tell me you've not seen anything? Especially with that Byakugan?" Hinata blushed while the others all giggled away. Just then, a familiar face came over.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" They all turned and saw Temari grinning at them.

"Not much," said Sakura, "just teasing Hinata a bit." Temari raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," Sakura continued, "What brings you to Konoha? Some vital mission of great importance?"

"Nah," Temari replied, "Just needed to get out of the house. Ever since Gaara lost that crazy demon in him girls have been queuing up to bang him. And Kankuro's got a bunch of admirers too, for reasons best known to them, I guess. Gah, the endless sex has been keeping me up all night, and I could just screw the next person who comes along…"

Coincidentally, Rock Lee was just walking past. Temari called over to him. "Hey, Taijutsu guy! You've got loads of stamina, right?" she winked slyly. "You up for showing me the 'Wonder Gate'?"

The other girls around the table blanched at her openness. Lee, however, was unabashed. "I am sorry Temari-san, but I will have to respectfully decline. My heart belongs to another." With this statement he gave Sakura the nice guy pose and ran off into the distance.

Temari sighed. "Damn, guess Hidden Leaf ninjas are more uptight about their sexuality. Ah well, I'll just be more forward next time."

Just as she was saying this, Chouji walked around the corner, munching through a bag of crisps. An evil glint came into her eye. Faster than a chuunin eye could follow, she appeared behind him and dragged him off in the direction of the closest broom closet.

The quartet still sitting around the table were stunned into silence by Temari's brazen "attack" on a fellow Konoha ninja. All was quiet until-

"What the hell does she mean by 'uptight about their sexuality'?" fumed Sakura. "I'll have you know that Sasuke and I have a very exploratory relationship."

"Um, Sakura-chan, she can't here you," piped up Hinata, timidly. Sakura deflated somewhat.

"But we can. What do you mean by 'exploratory'?" asked Ino, intrigued.

"Well," began Sakura, gratified once again, "we try different things each time, like different places, and even using ninjutsu and genjutsu." She smiled inwardly, recalling a particular scenario. "I remember once when he used Mangekyou Sharingan on me. 6 non stop hours of pleasure…"

"Wait a second," interrupted Ino. "As great as that sounds, I thought the effects lasted for 72 hours?"

"Well yeah, but it puts a lot of strain on him to use it. And Sasuke told me that I'd started frothing at the mouth…But anyway. Don't any of you guys do the same sort of thing?"

"Well actually, Naruto and I…" The girls all turned to face Hinata, who was blushing like crazy. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You've all seen him do Rasengan, right?" They nodded. "Well, he can regulate the strength of the chakra, so it gives a sort of sensuous feel to it when it touches your skin…" She stopped. The other three looked at her.

"What? Go on," prompted Tenten.

"Well, um, the other thing is a bit embarrassing…"

"Come on Hinata, we won't make fun," encouraged Ino. Sakura agreed.

"Um, okay then. Well, you've all seen what happens when he grows the first tail, right? His teeth and nails grow sharper and stuff…" She trailed off again, took another breath and kept on. "Well, if I ask him to, he sometimes…you know…"

"…Bites you? Spanks you?" offered Sakura. She could see where this was headed. Hinata's blush deepened to a fiery crimson and she nodded. The other two were shocked. So Hinata was into being dominated, huh…

"And his stamina is also nearly unlimited, so we can keep going all night…Um, that's all."

Ino and Tenten just looked on with their mouths open. Hinata didn't meet their gaze and picked at her food, her cheeks still burning (heh). After a while, Sakura prodded Ino.

"Come on Ino, it's your turn to share. What special tricks does Shikamaru employ?"

This snapped her out of her state of shock. "Well," she began, "You know Shikamaru's typically a lazy ass, right? Subtlety just doesn't work on him either. But when we get down to it he really uses his IQ to full effect. Like last time, he used his Shadow Strangulation technique for…something else. An extra pair of hands really comes in useful. And he always remembers what I like, so even when we try out new things I always get something out of it." She smiled. "Probably our best experience was in a field in broad daylight. Shikamaru surprised me by telling me some stuff about the flowers in it that I ddin't know about. Apparently, the scent of the flowers around us acted as aphrodisiacs…it was all I could do to keep from screaming, especially seeing as there were some picnickers nearby. Almost being caught gives such a thrill…"

She sighed dreamily. "Good times…well, that just leaves us with you Tenten. I'm sure Neji's got a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. Care to share?"

Tenten grinned. "You bet. Wouldn't be fair on you guys if I didn't now, would it. First up; his hands. Neji's hands are amazing, he's got such great chakra control that when he touches you it sends electric shocks up your spine. Kinda like Naruto's Rasengan I guess," she added. "His Byakugan is also amazing, he hits all the pressure points and can completely relax you to get you in the mood, and I swear to god he's found three more erogenous zones using it! And I have to say, his stamina isn't too bad either…" She trailed off, giggling.

Just then, Temari and Chouji came out of the broom closet. Chouji was smoking a cigarette (a habit he'd picked up from Asuma) and Temari's hair and clothes were all dishevelled. She stretched like a cat. "Ah, I really needed that. Partial super size really is a great technique. Thanks Chouji!"

He grinned at her. "No problem!"

Temari walked over to the group at the table. "Well, that's cheered me up considerably. Konoha really is the best place for a pick-me-up. I'm going to be heading back now, you girls take care."

"Bye Temari," said the four in unison, as the jounin from the Hidden Sand departed. Their discussion over, they went back to their meals and continued to wait for their partners to return.

Two tables over, Kiba and Shino had been listening to the whole thing, becoming more and more gobsmacked, hearing some things they just didn't want to know about their companions.

"Damn," said Kiba to Akamaru and Shino, "looks like we're the only ones not getting any, eh?"

"Woof," said Akamaru.

"…" said Shino.

* * *

And that's that. Sorry, just had to get this out of my system :P. It should be said that I do not really endorse the pairings of Tenten/Neji or Sasuke/Sakura, but I thought it'd work better that way. (Or Temari/Chouji, but that should be obvious, hehe.) I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! 


End file.
